


[podfic] Honourable Intentions

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Honourable Intentions' by <b>smilebackwards</b> read aloud.</p><p>There are several considerations Arthur would like to go over, starting with the state of Merlin's virtue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Honourable Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honorable Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375198) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



  


**Duration:** 17:44  
 **Song Credit:** _Use Somebody_ by Friendly Fires (Kings of Leon)  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?lfzby2kcuubb6bp)(8MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughtful Arthur is the best Arthur.


End file.
